Cao Cao's Han Restoration
by SilentNinja
Summary: Based on the DW 8 Wei Hypothetical Ending. Cao Cao has brought order back to the Han after the Battle of Baidi Castle. He has come to realize the price of his victory and the victory at Guan Du and Chi Bi. Xun Yu, who served Cao Cao and majorly responsible for his influence with the Han Emperor is about to give him a hard choice before things could finally be lay to rest. 2parter
1. Victory Without Glory

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Perhaps that DW 8 Wei Hypothetical ending may be the best case scenario on paper…Had to add Ziyan in Zhen Ji's part for personality because I'm not going full DW Zhen Ji here.

Cao Cao's Han Restoration

Part 1: Victory without Glory

* * *

Before Cao Cao's army return to Xu Chang, he went back to Chi Bi where his victory against Zhou Yu and the alliance opened the path to unification. From there, the casualties on Jiang Dong's navy were many and there's no hope of any remnant forces from Jian Ye and Wucheng to stop his cavalry forces that docked the lands of Yangzhou.

The ones who surrendered led by Zhang Zhao had already opened their gates to Sun Quan and the latter surrendered due to the grievance of Zhou Yu, Cheng Pu, Lu Su, and Huang Gai's deaths. Without the Jiang Dong elite, Wu was finished.

To the people of Jiang Dong, they were good people opposing him. He never wanted anymore good men to die over their personal beliefs on peace and prosperity. That right there was what severed his relationship with Yuan Shao. Wu feared that he would tyrannize Jiangdong like they believed after he quelled the rest of Yuan Shao's forces at He Bei.

"Fengxiao, I have to thank you for making our victory happen," Cao Cao spoke after survey the last traces of the ruined Wu navy.

"I didn't do much, prime minister, just predicted a bad omen let alone the false defection from Huang Gai. The weather can be the greatest weapon in the battlefield. We're able to reverse their advantage in terrain and repel their desperate strategy to use fire against us," Guo Jia shrugged. He does not like being over praise over a battle that could have been a historical disaster on Cao Cao's ranks.

"Why, Chi Bi? Why couldn't Zhou Yu understand that their position was futile from the start? He was a great man, very popular amongst the people! We killed a good man…." Cao Cao frowned.

"Good men stand firm to their righteous purpose. Ugh….that medicine I used earlier is making me woozy, hehehe," Guo Jia grinned.

"Liu Bei used Zhou Yu against me…" Cao Cao thought.

Flashback from Baidi Castle, he remembers Liu Bei's last words. He who fought for the will for the people easily made alliances with good men like Zhao Yun, Huang Zhong and talented strategists like Fa Zheng. He tried to convince Zhuge Liang to join him earlier prior to his Jing invasion, but was denied with a mock letter in return. Cao Cao became guilty upon the deaths of Zhao Yun and Fa Zheng. He couldn't change Guan Yu's mind because Yunchang's bond with Liu Bei was too strong.

"Mengde, you've finally saved the nation, why aren't you satisfied with this victory?" Xiahou Dun asked.

Dian Wei and Xu Zhu looked at him with concernment. They're victorious and conquered the chaos, but their leader wasn't happy. His guilty became too great to hold.

"I withheld the authority of the imperial government, but after quelling rebellion after rebellion, was it all in the name of the Emperor? Had I truly drawn myself into Dong Zhuo's level of oppression?" Cao Cao continues thinking to himself.

Victory after victory, it was just insurgents who refused to submit to order and reason because they're afraid of him and still do after their deaths. The increase in death toll continued until Liu Bei was no more and the rest of the Chinese population was spared.

No one will forget what he did: the Xuzhou Massacre, the execution of Dong Cheng, and the Chang Ban tragedy. He move on from that and continue to quell rebellion after rebellion. How did Emperor Guangwu cope with it without getting antagonized? He was a Liu and Cao Cao is not.

"There have been enough deaths for almost half a century. I'd like to give posthumous titles to the defeated at Chi Bi," Cao Cao sighed and turned his horse away preparing to return to Xu Chang.

"May I ask you a question, prime minister?" Zhang Liao came before Cao Cao and bowed.

"Go ahead, Wenyuan," Cao Cao hears out Zhang Liao's question.

"What will become of Guan Yu's family? I had his sons and daughter under surveillance," Zhang Liao asked.

"I'll have you in charge with taking care of his children. You are his friend, so we shall repay our debt to him for helping us," Cao Cao answered.

"Hmph, I wouldn't want anything to do with Yunchang's kin. Yuan is looking after Yide's children," Xiahou Dun turns away from the duo and excuses himself.

"Their children had nothing to do with this," Cao Cao thought.

"You once wiped Kong Rong's entire clan; women and children included Mengde, what changed you?" Guo Jia asked.

"Honestly, I'm tired of the deaths…for once, Chen Gong was right. I ruined good people. I don't want to ruin anymore good people after our goal has been achieved," Cao Cao resumes his trail away from the battle that opened the path towards his reunification.

At Chang Ban….

Nobles are just as guilty. They were blamed upon by the peasant during the Great Rebellion for staying their backs behind the corruption of the eunuchs. Her family had a bad history dating back almost 200 years, but they were able to recoil and continue to operate the wealth at her home. Nobles always think about their money, their possessions, and ranks.

Three women stood on the late afternoon's dusty remains of a slaughtered battle that isn't a battle, but a tragedy. Those people who followed Liu Bei here were slain mercilessly in the way of capturing Liu Bei.

"If it were me here, I wouldn't have survived," a woman who was dressed casually and looked average compare to the other two who are extraordinary beautiful.

"And not a single one of them were resisting. They were all harmless save for the soldiers who were defending them," Cai Wenji who is also called Cai Yan watched the third woman perform a sad melody.

"After my lady's battle, she was the only one who didn't join the celebration. I included, well I never leave her side as her servant," the servant woman stated.

Cai Wenji nodded, "I'm terribly sorry, Luo."

Sorry doesn't describe the immeasurable sorrow of Zhen Ji whose beauty is considered frighten amongst scholars. Her encounter with Zuo Ci foretold this tragedy. Day by day, she could not do anything, but witness the slaughter insole by thousands of Cao Cao's cavalry. There was fear, there was terror and were nothing more than sacrifices made in order to end the chaos.

"She can't be the victim anymore, Lady Cai," the servant woman told Cai Wenji.

"I know, Ziyan. I know…" Cai Wenji sighed.

In front of Zhen Ji was a long dragon spear struck under the grounds of Changban's soil as a grave to the fallen hero she cherished. She felt so terrible, year by year before and after she was married into the Yuan clan, that hero was scorned by Yuan Shao's men and now Cao Cao's men after she became Cao Pi's wife.

It doesn't get any better in her life as he was the first to lead the vanguard, hindering Cao Cao's advance into Liu Bei's main castle and then he was all alone with Zhang He, Guo Huai, Cao Zhen, and Cao Xiu trying to wore him down while her husband cowardly struck him at his vulnerable state. He was the first one to charge and the last one to die in battle.

"He had frightened Yue Jin, nearly killed Guo Huai if it weren't for Cao Zhen and Xiu's efforts to save his life. The more casualties grew after the Prime Minister breached Baidi Castle, the harder the men fought to kill Zhao Yun, and the more the latter continue to stuck the lives out of the fallen soldiers who only wanted a peaceful, war-free China," Cai Wenji explained what happened at Baidi Castle during Cao Cao and Liu Bei's encounter.

Liu Bei's Five Tigers continue to attack Cao Cao's finest heroes. Ma Chao was first to die, followed by Huang Zhong, and both men had their sub generals aiding them during the siege. The more the death toll raised, Cao Cao's army began to see the light of their adversary's opposition. But, Zhen Ji was at her breaking point.

It was said that Liu Bei's men were just a bunch of barbarians falling into Liu Bei's personality just for the sake of that personality. But, she knew one of Liu Bei generals. She knew why he joined Liu Bei and she knew why the people cherished Liu Bei before he and Cao Cao became bitter enemies over the treatment of the Han Emperor.

"This child in my hand is Liu Bei's son. My lady volunteered to adopt the boy that man saved," Ziyan showed the boy she's holding her left hand with. Liu Chan, still young, could not understand what is going on as his life was already in danger after he was born.

"It's good to know she'll protect what's left of that man's life," Cai Wenji smiled at the child passionately.

When Zhen Ji finished blowing her flute, she softly touched the dragon spear gently. It was forged by him. He had such talent no one had acknowledge until this tragedy happened. The grave of Zhao Yun is right here. She couldn't bring him back home where his mother was alone for years.

"They know, they know who you are now my little dragon," Zhen Ji sniffed.

Ziyan and Cai Wenji exchange sorrowful looks.

"There was nothing I could do to save you. I'm tired of not doing anything to save anyone and decided to save this child from being executed because he carries the blood of Liu Bei. But he also carries the blood of Han. I will protect that blood and make your heroism relevant. Good bye…" Zhen Ji stumbles into grieving his last moment. They didn't beat Zhao Yun. They murdered him. He was tired, tired of fighting back, out of breath, out of reason to live. Cao Cao was too late. Her husband killed him when he's already exhausted from hours of penetrating the main camp and trying to cut off their supply lines.

"I thought either Guan Yu or Zhang Fei was going to die last. But, Zhao Yun was the last one after Zhang Fei's death roar that stuck the entire army's will to fight," Cai Wenji revealed the final moments of Zhang Fei.

"Everyone was tired and Zhao Yun keeps on fighting until he couldn't fight anymore," Ziyan said.

"Just like what happened at Chi Bi," Cai Wenji nodded.

Zhen Ji slowly walked to join up with the pair. She looked awfully sad, Wang Yi had stopped Zhu Rong while she's been too occupied with watching Zhao Yun fighting not realizing Yue Ying's juggernaut unit was coming her way. Thanks to Cai Yan, she fought with her to destroy the juggernaut unit, but couldn't engage against Yue Ying because everything started to feel like this battle could have been avoided.

"There's no glory in this victory. Only tragedy…" Zhen Ji turns to see his spear one last time before they all departed to Xu Chang.

The radiant light reflected the blade's shining presence mirroring the three women walking directly to Xiangyang.

When they rendezvous with their escorting carriage, Zhen Ji spoke to the two of what she learned after Sun Quan's surrender, "When I visited the wives of Jiang Dong's heroes, they felt the same way as I. I've never been sorrier for those women who believed in their heroes."

Cai Wenji and Ziyan got on the carriage with young Liu Chan with them. They don't know what to say about the women at Wu. Xiao Qiao for example, she had a nervous breakdown over Zhou Yu's death and never recovered from her illness, Sun Shang Xiang killed herself upon learning of Sun Quan's surrender; Da Qiao and Lady Bu were the remaining women still alive after that.

"We should all be glad that the chaos is over my lady," Ziyan said.

"Yes, it's over," Zhen Ji sat next to her best friend and glance at the dusky fields of Chang Ban.

Hours later at Xiangyang….

"I never felt more alive in a land at peace!" Xu Huang cried.

Cao Ren has held a feast where peasants and nobles alike could join and celebrate the victory.

"Me too, Gongming," Man Chong holds his cup of wine commencing a toast.

"Pang De, I have a rhetorical question to ask," Wang Yi crossed her leg sitting next to her comrade from the same region.

"Do you need to ask, Wang Yi? We know each other from the same province, go ahead," Pang De smiled.

"Do you miss Ma Chao?" Wang Yi asked.

A brief silent surrounding Pang De with the majority of officers who sided with Cao Cao against Liu Bei's faction watched as Ma Chao's former mentor shyly answered.

"I missed how he once was a straightforward boy when he was younger. Mengqi choose to die carrying the pride of Ma family of Liangzhou. At least his father and brothers died fighting alongside with him. I'll have to carry on the spirit of Xiliang with him gone," Pang De nodded.

"The fierce Xi Liang cavalry gave our side a great deal of trouble at the beginning. Thankfully, the two of you were of great help dealing with them. Zixiao, with your cooperation on defensive coordination and my strategic guidance, we crushed Ma Chao soundly," Man Chong told Cao Ren.

"Ma Chao is the splendid after all, living up to his name," Cao Ren nodded.

"I never liked the guy anyway…he was too arrogant by his reputation in Liang," Wang Yi snorted.

"I will still miss the young lord…" Pang De sighed.

"Well, I may be the only one saying this, but I will miss Guan Yu…" Xu Huang uttered.

"No, you're not. We'll miss Yunchang. Yuanrang will miss seeing that beard he doesn't like," Cao Ren chuckled on the beard part.

"Let's not forget about the men Liu Bei won them over," Man Chong smiled.

"Yes, for Guan Yu…Consequently I wouldn't be here without him," Xu Huang sighed.

"Lady Zhen may already be in great distress with Zhao Yun. Cao Cao wanted him alive. That man made the most damage out of our entire forces," Cao Ren thought.

Wang Yi glances at the men mourning Guan Yu while she ponders to her optimism on Liu Bei's men who follow him.

At Luo Yang the next day…

Sima Yi doesn't know why he's doing this. His wife was next to him staring at him for nearly an hour after they had returned from the final battle at Baidi Castle. Zhuge Liang was all he could think and talk about with her. It was the first time in a long time he got to see a man comparable to his wits.

"He is indeed smart," Sima Yi smiled.

"So is his wife. It's the first time I've seen a woman who can create such…big toys out of military weapons," Zhang Chunhua added.

"Heheh, they're an interesting duo," Sima Yi turns to his wife with a sly grin.

"And we're going to miss them," Zhang Chunhua nodded.

The two turn to the late afternoon sun gazing the radiant light. Sima Yi mourns the one man who's considered his equal. They couldn't put it into better words on the Longzhong couple's parting.

A day later that evening at Xin Ye…

"So this was where it began," Zhen Ji thought.

"Young Liu Shan was born here," Ziyan whispered holding the child on her hand.

"I've heard that the people of Xin Ye loved Liu Bei and were treated fairly," Cai Wenji scanned the depopulated town upon mentioning the governing duties done by Liu Bei here.

"Because of him….." Zhen Ji thought as she sighed.

She kneeled on to the ground and places both of her hands together forming a prayer. Liu Shan started feeling tire from the journey to Xu Chang making an amusing yawn.

Cai Wenji heard sounds of foot marching and horse gallop coming behind her as she turns to see the hero of this land approach with his trusted advisor Guo Jia and his strongest warriors Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. Zhang Liao and Xiahou Dun stayed at Xiang Yang with Guan Yu's remaining family.

"Prime Minister Cao," Cai Wenji bowed.

"I see you haven't returned to the capital with Pi. In that case…" Cao Cao got off his horse and waved Guo Jia and the rest to wait there as he approaches his daughter in law.

Zhen Ji mumur the words in mourning and remember the last time she and Zhao Yun spoke before he left to help Liu Bei. Cao Cao stood behind her and cleared his throat to get her maid and Cai Wenji to leave them alone.

Cao Cao took a deep breath and start recapping her infamous event, "I've told my men earlier not to disturb the manor where Yuan Shao's family resides. That includes my son Pi, honestly."

She could remember the first time she met Cao Cao and his son. Many Confucian scholars condemned that event and even the people from the entire land.

"But, my son insists on entering that manor against my consent. I was busy stabilizing the palace and Shen Pei's men after the battle. It can't be helped. He was going to be an adult soon. Cao Zhang was making quite an impressive performance after the battle against Yuan Tan, so Cao Pi wanted his share of the glory and you know what that is, my daughter in law?" Cao Cao crossed his arms waiting for her reply.

"….."

"You don't have to hide it. I know you a little more now. You're a quiet and careful woman. You wouldn't dare antagonize my son even if he's the kind of guy who would threaten your life. You and Lady Liu didn't know that I wanted the two of you sparred. So, now is the time you can tell me the true about how you really feel. You're the first person who sees no glory in this victory at Baidicheng," Cao Cao uttered giving his men and the ladies exchanged looks at each other.

Zhen Ji slowly opened her eyes with an aura of resentment for her part in the inhuman slaughter at Chang Ban.

"Even if I told you, it won't change the past," Zhen Ji said clearly without turning to face her father in law.

"Indeed it won't, but I don't want to see you continuously being a distance from us. You're a good person and I swear I won't ruin you like the rest. So tell me the truth? Do you know him? Everyone in my force knows Zhuge Liang, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong and Liu Bei, but we don't know who Zhao Yun was until he was the last person to die in that battle. I did not want such a talent to be wasted after Liu Bei was already dead," Cao Cao winced.

"Does it matter if I know him or not? He's dead my lord…He…he..." Zhen Ji slowly got up stumbling into a depressed state.

"I told my men not to kill him and it's the same order I told my own son to follow, but he wanted to be the man who defeated Zhao Yun. That's twice my own son broke a military order. If there's anything I could do to make it up, the time is now, Fu. You can even arrange for a divorce. I have no objections neither will Bian," Cao Cao embraced both his arms around a wailing Zhen Ji.

"He only wanted to end the chaos, just like everybody else in this heaven forsaken land! No one acknowledges his talents and never allowed him to lead! He just keeps continuing to follow orders under Gongsun Zan and things continued to get worst around him. Yuan Shao spread lies just to cause a rift between the people in my home and Zilong!" Zhen Ji cried.

"Benchu always does that to his advantage. I knew he would get someone to write that declaration of war against me at Guan Du. So, Zhao Yun once served both of those men, what else did you know? Why did he choose to go to Liu Bei and not come to serve me in the name of the Han emperor?" Cao Cao asked.

"He told me before he left that Liu Bei was the only man who understands his struggles. They shared the same ambition and that was when he took some of Yuan Shao's troops who volunteered to join him with Liu Bei to Jingzhou where Yuan Shao's ally Liu Biao resides and…and then he left. He left and you won at Guan Du and I became your son's wife!" Zhen Ji continued wailing louder that echoed the entire village.

"If Yuan Shao's army was completely organized with Zhao Yun and Tian Feng, I could never win…how could I not seen the true power of Benchu's military might if that fool had more insight like myself and treated those two as his best officers. I was very lucky to have beaten him….Now I know why Xun Yu left," Cao Cao thought.

"He's gone my lord! It's all my fault! I should never have exposed myself in this world! I've lost my father, my brother Yan….My lord, just..just let me die!" Zhen Ji shouted.

Cao Cao shifts his focus on Guo Jia and the rest. They're just as speechless hearing everything she told him.

"I had no idea a man like Zhao Yun really exist and he broke through my cavalry at Changban and saved Liu Bei's son who is right here with us now," Cao Cao told Guo Jia.

"He also humiliates Yuanrang," Guo Jia grinned.

"Yuanrang wasn't too careful to command that army at Bo Wang Po. Zhao Yun wasn't mediocre so Liu Bei had the edge. Now everything makes sense on how Liu Bei was able to revive his army and defend Xin Ye from Xiahou Dun. Hm," Cao Cao nodded and returned his gaze at a sobbing Zhen Ji.

"Prime Minister, she buried Zhao Yun at the tragic slopes of Changban with his spear entombed," Cai Wenji informed.

"I see…then on this night, we will honor Zhao Yun's heroism, Lady Zhen," Cao Cao let go of her and bowed.

She didn't speak after Cao Cao arranged a memorial moments later. All the deaths, famines, and pillaging; she often hope there was a peaceful way of resolving it without war.

A brief moment, Cao Cao told Guo Jia how he feels about Liu Bei attracting men like Zhao Yun and Guan Yu.

"I know the people comes first before order, but governmental stability is the problem and men like Li Jue, Yuan Shu, Lu Bu, and Dong Zhuo refused to acknowledge his majesty's will. I admit, I went too far with controlling the government leaving the Emperor's authority undermined and became above the law. Liu Bei did not become such a person like myself and that's why he rebelled and those men agreed with him. Look at Lady Zhen now, I felt what I'm doing is making good people suffer and Liu Bei, he made the people of Xin Ye happy while I made the people of Jiang Dong sad losing their hero Zhou Yu to my willingness to end the chaos and restore order. The trampling at Chang Ban, I only wanted to stop Liu Bei from causing inciting. He's just continuing to get more people like Zhao Yun into his side because of his empty inheritance and the will of the people," Cao Cao squeezed his hand hard as he felt a proportion of defeat over Zhao Yun's loyalty to Liu Bei.

"Prime Minister, do you consider Zhao Yun a victim to this conscience," Guo Jia curiously asked.

"I don't know, honestly. He exists out of nowhere and it frustrated me. Ask Lady Zhen; right now I have no right to call her my daughter in law. It's time we leave this sad place and report the Emperor on our success at quelling all the rebel warlords," Cao Cao leaves Guo Jia pondering over this conclusion and turns to see Zhen Ji's ghostly sorrow.

"If the people were the first priority, the stability of the Han comes after it. That does not make Zhao Yun a villain or a Han traitor. At least, he served Liu Bei and not men like Lu Bu or Yuan Shu whom already have criminal records. Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan was a different story as I had no idea what was really going on, nor the prime minister. We were so busy with Li Jue, Lu Bu, and Yuan Shu back then," Guo Jia said to himself.

"…." Zhen Ji needed some comfort, but Fengxiao has no idea what words to compensation over a tragic hero's demise.

"Lady Zhen, could you tell me what you know about the war between Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan and what Zhao Yun had to do with it? I know you were younger back then and had few to understand what was going on until your marriage to the Yuans," Guo Jia asked her.

"My marriage was forced without any thought of refusal because of my father and Lord Yuan Shao's brief acquaintanceship. You're wasting your time asking me a question I'm too infuriated to answer," Zhen Ji gave a hostile glare at the fledging strategist of Cao Cao.

"I know. Lady Zhen, please we now understand about your feelings for Zhao Yun, but he was on the opposing side and you are the wife of the young lord," Guo Jia sighed.

"I'm a slave of my current husband because of my body! Zhao Yun was the man I could have lived had all this chaos never plagued the land! I tried to understand why the Great Rebellion happened, why those people are angry with nobles like my family and the former Emperor's subjects! Fengxiao, what is it you understand anything about me?! You were my enemy before and you're no Tian Feng! He did served the wrong lord, but what happens if you faced his genius?! I'd never had become Cao Pi's wife!" Zhen Ji slammed Guo Jia with words of resentment.

"Right right, Master Tian would have become our greatest threat if that happened. We would never have gone to burn all of Yuan Shao's supplies. But, you must know, Guan Du was won by Xu You and not the Prime Minister so blame Xu You till you met the young lord," Guo Jia crossed his arms and set his eyes on Liu Bei's only son who survived.

"If you're done trying to comfort me, then you have failed to make me understand the Prime Minister's intentions. I want to be alone…now," Zhen Ji voice becomes threaten and Guo Jia could see there's no compensation for losing Zilong.

He couldn't stop Zhao Yun, no one can because of the friendship between him and Liu Bei. Maybe it was better to let him die and live after Liu Bei's death. Guo Jia would be in the same place as him if Cao Cao dies in battle before him because he is also loyal to Cao Cao and Cao Cao is his friend.

"Heavens, what is the true behind the Gongsun/Yuan war and Zhao Zilong?" Guo Jia thought as he prepares to catch up with Cao Cao on the way back to Xu Chang. Leaving Zhen Ji here and alone is the best way for her comforting.


	2. Value of the Han Emperor

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Koei don't own the novel, Guanzhong doesn't own the records.

A/N: Since it's a two parter, this is the last one where Cao Cao makes the hard choice that could save his entire family and the Han. I'm having too many ideas with this project and almost decided to make a part 3 due to how long part 2 is.

Cao Cao's Han Restoration

Part 2: Value of the Han Emperor

* * *

Hours later….

Cao Cao was back on his horse with his army marching back into Xu Chang. He's not feeling anymore satisfied than earlier when his army won. The men behind him can't wait for the huge festival on their victory and re unification. The land longed a peaceful world, but it's been almost 25 years after the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition, 40 years after the Ten Eunuchs had full control of the Imperial Court and the chaos wasn't that long compare to the warring states period.

"Prime Minister Cao, Lady Zhen won't be joining the celebration so shall I talk with Bian or will you explain her about Zhen Ji?" Guo Jia shot the question to his lord.

"Even my wife will be at a loss of words. We must let Lady Zhen go with her mourning. By the way, how is your health Fengxiao? You should be more worried about how Bian Ling feels if you really die from your sickness. We still need you as Cao Zhi's tutor," Cao Cao said with a worried look at his best friend.

"I went as far as I go where my mind and body can take me. Someday, I must leave behind the work I manifested the path to peace, your excellence," Guo Jia grinned.

"….." Cao Cao expressed his concerns with leaving Guo Jia in this now peaceful world.

"Look," Guo Jia pointed the torch fires on Xu Chang's gates.

"We're almost there, Feng Xiao. The gates of peace," Cao Cao sounded whispering to the morning dawn.

"Hehehe, Wenruo is waiting to be reported by the victory. Now all that's left is the Emperor," Guo Jia said.

"Of course…" Cao Cao had kept Liu Xie from taking major responsibilities over government matters because it's not safe yet. The warlords Cao Cao fought could have used the Han Emperor for their own interests; this is why he fought Yuan Shao to prove his legitimacy as the Han protector.

"You're the land's greatest hero now my lord," Guo Jia commented.

"Hahaha, no, you, Xu Zhu, Dian Wei, Zhang Liao, Wenruo are the greatest and finest heros of the Han, but when we found out about Zhao Yun, I wish he served me and became one of them, even Zhou Yu, but his loyalty with the people of Jiang Dong like Sun Ce," Cao Cao smiled brightly purifying the darkness in his mind since his father's death.

Cao Cao had a very hard time playing straight with his goal. The things he did that others see it wrong, he had justification for doing it by law. He didn't want to be viewed a tyrant, but his point of views confused the brightest people whom despise him.

"Could you live with a world with wars?" Guo Jia asked.

"I'll be honest with you Fengxiao, my answer is no. The land shouldn't lose its focus in security. Tribe clans, Goguryeo, and the Xiongnu are still threatening the borders. I'm here to bring stability that was my goal to begin with. Dong Zhuo ruined the stability of the government by stealing the authority from all of us. He was mixed Qiang, but it doesn't have anything to do with the Qiang. Dong Zhuo was a menace, but the lords were not united in the Coalition," Cao Cao sighed and they're almost at the gates of Xu Chang where Xun Yu and his wife Lady Bian are waiting.

"Bian and Wenruo are here, my lord. Are you sure we should keep quiet about Lady Zhen to her?" Guo Jia questioned.

"I'm sure, we forced her into us, and she was the only person who knows that man. She isn't technically on our side, Fengxiao. My wife will understand," Cao Cao nodded.

"….I must let her know in secret, sorry Mengde," Guo Jia frowned when he thought to himself.

Once they arrive at Xu Chang's gates, Xun Yu and Lady Bian don a bow and ministers bowed to the victorious unifier.

"Please, raise your heads. I did this for his majesty, not myself," Cao Cao politely told them.

"Prime Minister, his majesty stated that you have the highest honor to be viewed as this land's fourth unifier," Xun Yu informed Cao Cao his majesty's words.

"Thank you, but the honor is his. I'm thankful he trusts me to bring stability back in the name of the Han. I will greet him in person, Wenruo," Cao Cao bowed to the ministers and his wife.

"Luo isn't with you, Cao Cao?" Lady Bian scanned the army that returned and there was no sign of Zhen Ji or her mistress Ziyan.

"She's in mourning, we must leave her alone. I don't care if Cao Pi is anxious of wanting her returned. No one is to disturb Lady Zhen. She's hurt, there's no glory to this victory. We ended the chaos for good at a price, Bian," Cao Cao told his wife.

"Is it about what happened at Chang Ban?" Lady Bian frowned.

"I don't know and I don't think you should talk with her when she comes back. For your own good Bian Ling, leave Zhen Ji alone," Cao Cao warned her and she was lost in thought about what happened to her daughter in law.

"Don't worry, Zhen Ji is fine," Guo Jia told Lady Bian.

"I hope you're right, Fengxiao," Lady Bian muttered.

"Now shall we all go to his majesty and present ourselves?" Cao Cao smiled.

And everyone proceed inside the palace where the Hero of Chaos greets the 31st Emperor of China Liu Xie. Meanwhile, the situation with the current Han Emperor is in question.

Empress Fu never liked Cao Cao and she was great friends with Consort Dong who was Liu Xie's second wife and the daughter of Dong Cheng. Her father remains quiet and didn't take any action according to her arguments about Cao Cao and her spying.

"Xie, are you going to let Cao Cao do whatever he wants?! I saw his son gathering more and more people supporting him. They're looking to dishonor you by abdicating your position!" Empress Fu argued.

Liu Xie spends an hour overhearing her argument, not to mention her spying on Cao Cao and his men about their war against Liu Bei.

"Listen to me, my husband! They don't care about your position. The Cao family just wanted the throne, the fortunes, and everything your grand ancestor Liu Bang founded. It disgusts me that two most loyal families that served us are treating us like slaves. What did we deserve for this humiliation? You have to do something! You shouldn't be afraid of Cao Cao just because he's a cunning wolf while you are without a lot of friends and supporters. I was always there for you, your majesty as your wife and loyal retainer," Empress Fu begged.

"What could I even do? I fled from Li Jue with the men that are loyal to me and asked any of the local lords to help me fight Li Jue and secure my position as this land's ruler," Emperor Xian glared at his wife annoyed. He was frustrated, worried, and worst of all terrified of what's going to happen to him now. If he just gives Cao Cao the grandest title, he will spare his life and those still loyal to him.

"Stand up to him, you're the Emperor! You shouldn't show any weakness to a tyrant like Cao Cao!" Empress Fu urged.

"I can't, I don't have men like Zhang Liao, Xu Huang is on Cao Cao's side, Zhang He betrayed Yuan Shao for Cao Cao, Lu Bu was dead, but I never trusted that monster. Now the honorable Uncle Liu Bei is dead because I couldn't support him because Cao Cao's men will kill me! Anything I do, he or his greedy son will kill me!" Emperor Xian shouted at his wife.

"We should order them to be seized, their families, and loyalty retainers not loyal to the Han! You know what they did with Kong Rong! You know about that slut Lady Zhen who gave birth to Cao Pi's son which the whole world spelled it out doom to the Han Dynasty! Should I really give up this imperial dress to that Zhen whore!? She doesn't know anything about what's going on in this land other than being all beautiful for a bastard son of Cao Cao to have! All those women including Cai Yan, Wang Yi, Xin Xianyang, his daughter, his wife, Lady Guo, Zhang Chunhua, Lady Zou, all of those so called famous women are women seduced to an evil man!" Empress Fu screamed louder making the remaining Han loyalists frown.

"Enough! I will not allow you to speak badly about those women! They have nothing to do with Cao Cao!" Emperor Xian retorted.

"They have a lot to do with Cao Cao! They're part of the reason to blame, my husband! Name any one of them called 'Diao Chan' or the famously virtuous Empress of Han. They're neither Han loyalist women nor honorable women to me. They're just a bunch of Cao Cao lovers! Lady Zhen is the worst out of them all!" Empress Fu's hatred for those women continued to be a factor to her secret mission to stop Cao Cao.

"I said that's enough, Fu! We don't speak ill about those women! I think only about you and not those women! Besides wasn't Lady Zhen Yuan Shao's daughter in law," Emperor Xian said.

"Why pity her, she never cared of what happened to the Yuans! Hell, she's happy to be with a bastard son and conceive him a grandson. I have yet to bear you a son, but we have daughters and I feared Cao Cao's son will take my daughters as his concubines after abdicating you!" Empress Fu winced.

"We just need to stay alive, so please, Fu, say no more about Lady Zhen," Emperor Xian urged her back.

"I hate Lady Zhen….Cao Cao keeps talking about Lady Zhen like he wanted her to become the Empress and take our throne! I'm supposed to be the country's mother…." Empress Fu tears dropped.

Emperor Xian is already tired of hearing why she hates the women of Cao Cao's forces, in time he will give Cao Cao the title of Wei dukedom coronate the Cao family's nobility. Heaven, he doesn't want to lose his wife just like what happened to Dong Cheng and his daughter.

As Cao Cao and Xun Yu drawn near, Xun Yu stopped Cao Cao's advance abruptly giving shocking looks at Guo Jia and Lady Bian.

"Cao Cao now is the time to put your loyalty to the Han to test. Forgive me, but I'm on behalf of Emperor Xian to give you two choices," Xun Yu's serious tone doesn't look good with Cao Cao, but there's a reason behind this suspicion.

"Tell me what these two choices are, Wenruo. What's the meaning of stopping me from greeting the Han Emperor now?" Cao Cao demanded.

"The first choice, it also has a lot to do with you Lady Bian. Your family has achieved great wealth, but it's also spoiling your family's honor to the Emperor. The Young Lord Cao Pi has interior motives, prime minister. You will not believe me because Cao Pi is your favorite son," Xun Yu revealed the first choice and Lady Bian gasped.

"Is Pi thinking about treachous things again? He's already giving trouble with his wife's image by marrying her," Lady Bian knew Pi was going to be spoiled, but didn't think he could go that far with interior motives.

"He's crafty as me. I'll admit, he has my bad side, but I didn't expect him to plan anything ahead of my victory at Baidi Castle," Cao Cao remember the last time he talked with Cao Pi after the battle and his son left earlier to return to Xu Chang and inform the ministers the victory.

"I spied your son Cao Pi because my son is supporting him in the succession. The Vice Prime Minister has dark intentions, so you must discipline your son soon before disaster strikes in the future," Xun Yu explained.

"Wenruo, you're asking me to stop Cao Pi from becoming something I'd regret leaving my legacy behind. He has dreams of course, that I don't want to take it away from him," Cao Cao swallowed hard on his honesty to giving his son his share of happiness and dreams.

"Cao Pi is NOT loyalty to the Han. He may be your son, he may be everyone's favorite son of Cao Cao, but he is not loyalty to the Han. He shared your traits, but will be far worse than that. I'm surprise Lady Zhen is not with us, Mengde," Xun Yu already know Zhen Ji did not return ahead of Cao Cao.

"Is it wrong to stop my own son's dreams?" Cao Cao thought.

"It's my fault, I was not careful with his growth…" Lady Bian shook her head and turned to Guo Jia.

"Kids wanted free will, Bian Ling. There's nothing wrong with that as he grew up to be as powerful as his own father," Guo Jia comforted her.

"He's truly a clever son. All this time, he used me for power because I had legislation with the Han government. My victory at Guan Du and his marriage to Lady Zhen," Cao Cao looked up the sky gazing at Heaven's judgment.

"There's one more thing, Sun Quan and the officials of Jiangdong arrived to see Cao Pi. I do have an idea why they're here," Xun Yu revealed another incident.

"I never called Sun Quan to the capital! What does he have to do with Cao Pi?! Are he and the ministers of Jiang Dong supporting him? We killed Jiang Dong's hero Zhou Yu and now Cao Pi bringing Sun Quan into the capital?!" Cao Cao couldn't believe his son send the marquis of Wu to the capital.

"Cao Cao, what is going on with Cao Pi?!" Lady Bian demanded her husband to explain her eldest son's actions.

"The people of Jiang Dong are mourning Zhou Yu! How dare he dishonor Gongjin's death!" Cao Cao finally exploded.

"We barely won at Chi Bi, Wenruo. Zhou Gongjin was not an ordinary man and he was cunning beyond my level to achieve such bravery and wisdom against Cao Cao's 200,000. No genius would be that sane to stand up against such inevitable odds," Guo Jia said, giving a lot of props to the late Zhou Yu.

"What is the 2nd choice, Xun Yu? I know what my decision will be, but the 2nd choice, tell me," Cao Cao crossed his arms now in serious expression. There will be one last order to be restored before he retires.

"If you choose not to stop your son, then I will request my leave in your services and live a retired minister. I'm going to the way of teaching children and studying," Xun Yu gave Cao Cao a stern look of threat.

"You will leave if I let my son in power?" Cao Cao looked at Xun Yu in shock.

"Yes, I want no part of your son's greed. My son is a different story. I live and die for the Han and brought my blood, sweat, and tears to save the country in peril from vermin like Lu Bu and Yuan Shu," Xun Yu thunderous words stabbed Cao Cao's heart.

"But…the land still needs men like you and Fengxiao!" Cao Cao urged.

"Yes, but does the land need a man like Cao Pi as their ruler? Do the people need such a father to the nation like Cao Pi who had a more treacherous ambition that I cannot walk upon? I'm sorry Mengde, but I will leave if you give the land to your son Cao Pi," Xun Yu said.

"I'm not giving a peaceful land to a spoiled son. I know what to do right now. I've made my choice. Wenruo, stay and become an advisor to Emperors. I ask you the same way Fengxiao. Both of you are needed," before Cao Cao can go to Cao Pi, his wife stopped him.

"Let me deal with Pi. I'm to blame for his indignity," Lady Bian said as she is already as upset as Cao Cao.

"No, the fault was mine. My victories, my reputation, if there were no victory, there's nothing he would have had. Look, Cao Pi got everything he could have ever dreamed like any noble boy would grow up, but there's one thing he didn't grow up for and…." Cao Cao paused and leaves the sentence unfinished.

Cao Cao leaves to go face to face with the son he spoiled.

On the way to the courtyard where Cao Pi is with Sun Quan, Cao Cao crossed with Xiahou Yuan who had returned with Zhang Fei's family.

"Mengde, where are you going?" Xiahou Yuan asked.

"I'm going to stop my own creation from unleashing in this peaceful land," Cao Cao replied.

"Why? What's going on? By the way, Xiahouji is fine along with Yide's children, but she's not happy to be back with us," Xiahou Yuan said.

"Our victory has no glory that's why. There are good people in Liu Bei's side and on our side. Lady Zhen is not happy, Wenruo is not happy, I wanted our people to be happy, but I have almost tyrannized the Han. I admit it and I'm going to stop it once and for all," Cao Cao explained.

"But, you are no tyrant, cousin. You are the hero," Xiahou Yuan said back.

"If I were the hero, Guan Yu, Tian Feng, Kong Rong, Chen Gong, Dong Cheng, Taishi Ci, Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu would be here with me and alive. Every good man Liu Bei and Sun Quan had would be standing with me alive seeing the peaceful land we achieved," Cao Cao shot back at him and continue walking faster to his son.

At the west palace…

Cao Pi celebrates the victory gathering his friends and supporters there to greet the surrendered Sun Quan and Jiangdong nobles. He laughed along with his cousins, first his foster brother Cao Zhen, then Cao Xiu demonstrate his archery skills in front of the frowning Jiangdong soldiers who surrendered with Sun Quan.

"So Zhongmou, what do you think about supporting me? I'm willing to make you and the men of Jiangdong keep their official posts if you all decided to serve me after my father," Cao Pi offered Sun Quan an agreement.

"You mean you'll keep us all alive as long as we serve and support you as Cao Cao's successor? I think your kindness to having our estates and positions kept are acceptable for us," Sun Quan gave his answer, but felt nervous with all the tension on the people who trusted him, now disowns him for surrendering to the enemy.

"You'll be greatly honored in the future along with Zhang Zhao," Cao Pi scanned his eyes at Zhang Zhao who was one of the ministers who wanted to surrender to Cao Cao.

"You honor me, young lord," Zhang Zhao bowed.

"Hahahaha! Let the music soar with melodies of satisfaction! Today, we celebrate till late at night! Soon, you will all be my top ministers after father retires and to ensure a future being built by the greatness of the Cao family!" Cao Pi raised his cup and his supporters joined him for cheers.

"Greatness, blah…" Yu Fan scoffed at that remark.

"It's only right we obey the winners. Some of my friends who were taught by Cai Yong are here right now, Yu Fan," Gu Yong reasoned with him.

"Yeah, we obey the Emperor's captives! It makes for a wonderful scandal!" Yu Fan trolled.

"…" Most of Cao Pi's supporters glared at Yu Fan.

"Yu Fan…," Sun Quan stressed to keep one of his ministers dignity in check.

"You should watch your words in front of the Vice Prime Minister," Cao Xiu threatens his arrow between Yu Fan's nostril.

"I don't fear you all! Two inferior versions of Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan," Then he points at Chen Qun and Xin Pi, "Two fake Han loyalist who ride on that young man's two faced personality. Two cowards who flock to Cao Cao after the late Bofu kicked their arses! It's good to see you both again, Wang Lang and Hua Xin!" Yu Fan pointed his finger at the two former political enemies of Sun Ce.

"….." Wang Lang and Hua Xin were not surprised to see Yu Fan.

"And the rest of you, friends of Cao Pi; oh my, he has a lot of friends, some of them are sons of Cao Cao's ministers. Jia Xu, you served an evil man. It's no surprise you're also Cao Pi's supporter and one of his tutors! What else is new here? I want to leave and these people bore the hell out of me! This is Dong Zhuo's Forces II, young lord! I'll take my leave," with that Yu Fan waved to Gu Yong, Lu Xun, and the rest of Jiangdong ministers that surrendered to Cao Cao.

After Yu Fan left the celebration, Cao Pi was already livid, "Who is this man that dares to insult my followers….?"

"Please forgive me. Yu Fan was known to be a rude guy. He's hard to impress and we have lost great men at Chi Bi including Zhou Yu, Huang Gai, Cheng Pu, and Lu Su," Sun Quan apologized.

"He's a bold one and it troubles me to have that guy around spreading rumors about me. There was a man I know named Ding Yi, another nuisance. He continues to spread garbage about my intentions and must be dealt with soon. Very soon," Cao Pi's cold blooded voice snarled.

"Yu Fan always argues about what he doesn't like, you shouldn't pay any mind to Zhongxiang," Bu Zhi said.

"He's not happy, nobody in Jiangdong are…" Lu Xun added.

"That's too bad, we're the winners, deal with it," Cao Xiu told Lu Xun.

"I'm always shown with dignity, you don't have to worry about us," Lu Xun politely told Cao Xiu who just scoffed.

"Zhongmou, do you miss Wu?" Cao Pi asked him a serious question.

Sun Quan blinked and thought about the days he was with his brother who pacified Jiangdong and had many people of the south support him. He pales in comparison to his brother in military, but exceed in administrating the province. However, he was under confident after the loss at Chi Bi and the people had disowned him for surrendering to Cao Cao.

"No," Sun Quan answered nonchalantly.

Gu Yong sighed and slowly excused himself from Cao Pi's party. This is all the humiliation he'll get. The glory days of Jiangdong independent were over.

"So, let us have a toast for our new friendship. Both of us as second sons to our fathers and the future of both clans," Cao Pi and Sun Quan exchanged cups and toasted.

Cao Cao is almost at the banquet as he crossed with Zhong Yao who was coming late. Zhong Yao bowed to Cao Cao not aware that he had already returned.

"Greetings Prime Minster, I didn't know you were back. The young lord is holding a banquet in celebration of ending the chaos," Zhong Yao greeted the hero of the hour.

"Indeed he did and I'm going have to ask you not to attend that banquet. Zhong Yao, for your own good as a friend of Xun Yu and a student of Cai Yong, do not attend that party and wait for me at his majesty's court. I'll have an important announcement to all the ministers and solders in the capital," Cao Cao asked Zhong Yao with caution.

"Is..is there something wrong? What's going on, my lord?" Zhong Yao felt something odd about Cao Cao not wanting him to go to the banquet.

"Who else is there with Cao Pi right now?" Cao Cao asked.

"Chen Qun, Xin Pi, Wang Lang, Hua Xin, Cao Zhen, Cao Xiu, Xiahou Shang, sons of your advisors, Jia Xu, Jia Kui," and Zhong Yao revealed the rest of what are Cao Pi's Wei. Cao Cao became even more infuriated. With the additions of Sun Quan's ministers supporting Pi, it's enough for Cao Cao to convict his own son breaking the military law. He wants no one to disturb the people of Jiang Dong in mourning their fallen heroes at Chi Bi, but Cao Pi crossed the line, calling Sun Quan and his men into the capital without Cao Cao's permission.

"Master Zhong Yao, I'm also late to arrive…uh…Prime Minister?" Dong Zhao took Cao Cao's arrival as a surprise.

"And you too Dong Zhao? After helping me save the Emperor from Li Jue, you'll also support my son's treachery?" Cao Cao made Dong Zhao shiver with guilty.

"Forgive me, Prime Minister! It was only to celebrate your victory ending the chaos," Dong Zhao shivering brought sweat on his forehead knowing how Cao Cao would punish those breaking the law.

"Both of you go to his majesty and wait there till I return," Cao Cao said bluntly.

Zhong Yao and Dong Zhao bowed and walk faster back to the central palace where Liu Xie located. Cao Cao could hear the sounds of music yards away from where he stood. Cao Pi had been spending his time gathering supporters, spying on Cao Zhang and Zhi, and heaven know what else he's plotting behind his own father's back. The young man is expectation cunning in his own right and he's supposed to be proud of that. But, breaking the military law is wrong no matter if he's his own son or not.

Cao Cao thinks about every battle he fought, his life being put into danger year by year as he's the man to beat thanks to his marvelous contributions and military might. It was all for the people and his majesty. Why must his son try to contradict his loyalty to the Han Empire? Is power all he knows about the father's success? When he finally reached his son, he listened to the cheers and Zihuan's speech.

" _Here's to the future and its ruler of the new era!"_ Cao Pi joyous cries brought the hosts cheering, not realizing his father is standing behind the men and women celebrating.

"And who might that ruler be, my son?!" Cao Cao hollered getting the crowd to turn in surprise of the Hero of Chao's return.

"Father…." Cao Pi stood up quickly other ministers bowed along with Sun Quan and the Wu nobles.

"Prime Minister, we didn't notice your return," Jia Xu said calmly.

"You're as calm and mysterious as ever Wenhe. Tell me why I had a hard time trusting you with my son?" Cao Cao's first suspicion is Jia Xu because he once served Dong Zhuo who nearly eliminated the house of He and deposed Emperor Shao.

"Because you ordered me to be his tutor," Jia Xu answered.

"Exactly, you're just supposed to be his tutor. Is this what you're tutoring my son?" Cao Cao pointed around every subject supporting his son in succession including Sun Quan and his men.

"If he's converted into our leader, Prime Minister," Jia Xu answered back now shown a spark of pressure.

"Ahha! Just like Dong Zhuo was when he took the power away from the former emperor! That was a cunning display of absolute power. He had his supporters just like my son's around here! After my son becomes the leader, he'll pay you grand. Is that what you wanted, Wenhe? Just riches and not a single token of loyalty to his majesty!?" Cao Cao sternly questioned.

"I…I don't know…" Jia Xu sighed.

"You can't buy loyalty, Wenhe. You had to earn it with trust. You only trusted my power," Cao Cao then turns to his son's supporters. "All of you only trusted my power and served me just for that power alone and not my loyalty to the Han!"

"Father, that's the reason why we won. I had no idea why you'd be upset about this," Cao Pi urged.

"You had no idea, because you couldn't read my mind clearer compare to Xun Yu! He told me what you're up to while I was returning from Chi Bi thinking over our victory there and Zhou Gongjin! Do you all know what I'm thinking after quelling all the rebellions and the warlords?!" Cao Cao asked the question to all of his son's supporters.

"May I answer your question Prime Minister?" Cui Yan came forward and bowed.

"Speak," Cao Cao listened to Cui Yan giving a serious look to the eyes of the calm Cui Yan.

"Although it's hard to describe what you're thinking, but today is the day you'll be giving the highest honor for your loyalty his majesty," Cui Yan answered honestly.

"I'm about to grant the highest honor, but what you're all doing; bringing Sun Quan and the Jiangdong nobles here has no honor to our victory ending the chaos! They loss good people at Jiang Dong! Zhou Gongjin and you my son, only see him as just another guy in the way of your dreams! I did not want to stop you from your dreams, but you've crossed the line! You're leading the path of becoming a tyrant. I never wanted to be viewed as a tyrant, but you Pi, it's clear you're taking that road and I'm disappointed in exposing you because of Xun Yu," Cao Cao scolded at his son.

"The losers must obey the winners, father," Cao Pi hissed.

"You didn't exploit Zhou Yu's plot, Guo Jia did! He won and Zhou Yu loss!" Cao Cao shot back at his son.

"And here I didn't want to come here against my will Prime Minister Cao, but Cao Pi forced me into this! He was going to threaten us if we don't support him!" Sun Quan struggled to explain his involvement.

"You may return to your quarters, Sun Quan. As for the rest of you, go meet with his majesty at the council till I get there. I have an important announcement to make after I'm giving his majesty's highest honor. Those of you who wanted Pi to succeed, shall no longer support him as I hereby be stripping him of his rank as of today!" Cao Cao stripping his son's title took the whole audience in surprise. Every one left the west palace while Sun Quan and his former ministers went back to their visiting quarters. Jia Xu slowly felt embarrassed by this sudden turn of events and watch as the father and son sire a conflict.

"What crime have I commit to deserve this, father!?" Cao Pi demanded his father's reasons to taking away his title of Vice Prime Minister.

"You know the crime, my son. I thought you were that respectable towards the Han laws," Cao Cao glared at his son not looking to hear an excuse because he was his favorite son.

"There's nothing wrong with bringing Sun Quan here! He was a defeated lord!" Cao Pi defended.

"The people of Jiang Dong suffered from losing Zhou Yu and are still in mourning! You did not listen to what I said after Baidi cheng! Will you be testified?" Cao Cao lashed out at him.

He could hear his son grunt; both father and son stared for a minute. The Han Emperor is still waiting to greet Cao Cao, but he must prevent the greatest crime from happening by stopping his son in power.

"Those without the will of the people cannot bring a stabilized government. There's a reason why I've decided to take all responsibilities on behalf of Emperor Xian. I may have undermined his authority, but it's justifiable in order to quell those warlords who might dissect the will of heaven. Good people that were on my side…like Xun Yu, Guo Jia, half those supporters on your side you're secretly trying to deceive them, have the will of the people. Your wife used to be loved by the people of her home till you break into the Yuan Shao's family household and met her against my authority. I let you get away with breaking that military law because you didn't give a damn about her honor and dignity. It reminded me how I met Lady Zou. A mistake I shouldn't have fallen into. And then, there's Kong Rong, once you wedded Lady Zhen and forcing Zhen to do a victory celebration dance with my men at Ye, he started criticizing my intentions for the Han by putting Zhen Ji into the center of both of our ambitions! We let a good person like Lady Zhen suffer because of our greed. I killed Kong Rong, but that took away the people's will! I've learned from that wrong doing I committed as an abuse of power. After the victory at Chi Bi, Sun Quan's surrender, I finally came to realize the true about why Liu Bei opposed me and those that followed him along with why Zhou Yu chooses to fight instead of surrendering among the other men at Jiang Dong who chose to fight alongside him…" Cao Cao sighed.

"So…" Cao Pi crossed his arms, not willing to let his father take away his position, "…they don't appreciate our power father."

"Of course they don't, because you know why? They feared us of what we might do with the Han Emperor! They won't listen, so wars exist because of it!" Cao Cao shouted.

"…" Jia Xu remains standing at the pillar listening to the two arguing.

"And I don't care about what they feared about us father! All I care about is that we decide for what the people should live not those losers! Why continue using that useless Emperor when you should be the emperor right now?!" Cao Pi shouted back towards his father.

"Like what we did with Lady Zhen earlier. I must inform you that your wife has not returned to the capital yet as she's been attending personal matters we must not disturb her," Cao Cao told his son about his wife's recent actions.

"I will disturb her to whatever she's doing as long as she's my wife, my heart and soul. Now why don't you become the emperor? You deserved it father!" Cao Pi uttered. It brings Jia Xu towards him and both men waited for Cao Cao to approve of their petition.

"No…I will not become the emperor. I will not give my enemies what they wanted. I'm going to meet the Han Emperor and you'll be stationed back to Ye as a simple scholar and a low rank minister of the state. Jia Xu, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your services are no longer needed here. The Han Emperor will never trust men like you," Cao Cao answered and both of them have their final commands and demotions.

"You can't do this to us, Father! We saved this land from the chaos!" Cao Pi shouted madly as loud as it struck an arriving party of Zhen Ji and her friends who finally arrive in the capital.

"And both of you plotted to restart the chaos with treason. It's the greatest crime in the Han law. I'm only doing this so both of you will not take the maximum death penalty. Honor this final command. Go, leave the capital and try to understand why I did what's necessary to save the Han Empire and its people in peril," Cao Cao leaves them to think over themselves.

Cao Cao walked by Zhen Ji who has returned to the capital with Cai Wenji, her servant, and Liu Bei's surviving son. Cao Cao bowed to them, but Zhen Ji frowned and told him,

"Please don't bow to me…"

"I'm bowing because I'm officially going to retire and as someone who ruined your image, I apologize, my lady. Will you join me to greet the Emperor?" Cao Cao asked.

"I don't know, my lord…Is my husband joining with us?" Zhen Ji looked to see Cao Pi already flustering over his demotion. Something must have happened to receive his punishment.

"No, he's going back to Ye. As for you, you'll be honored to join me and the Han loyalist to see the Emperor. If you don't want to go, you can stay and celebrate our victory alone with Bian. Remember what I told you at Xin Ye. You are free to request a divorce and return to your former life watching over your brother's son and widow," Cao Cao reminded her offer at Xin Ye.

"Actually, I'll agree to join you with the Emperor. It'll be rude of me not to go as I too helped end this chaos. However, Empress Fu does not like me and I don't want this to end up an incident," Zhen Ji warned him.

"Of course, nothing's going to happen when we meet them. Remember, we care about you, Lady Zhen," Cao Cao happily nodded.

The group went to the Emperor's court there, Xun Yu waited for almost two hours since Cao Cao and his son got into an argument and ended with his demotion. All this has been Xun Yu's plan alone to remove the last trace of danger before his majesty can finally take responsibilities to governor this peaceful land.

Empress Fu continue bickering to her husband the Emperor about Cao Cao, "He killed Kong Rong, Dong Cheng, Consort Dong, our royal physician, one of your attendants Zhao Yan, what makes you think he will not kill you if you give him the title of King of Wei?"

"Do I think he saved me out of loyalty?! He wants to make an example out of those people that I'm a weak emperor and giving him the title will show that I understand what Cao Cao wants! He won't kill us as long as we give him what he wants! You need to stop antagonizing him, the women of his men, and heaven knows who else respects Cao Cao as their hero!" Emperor Xian scowled.

"Your Highness and Your Majesty, people have arrived and are watching…" Empress Fu's father Fu Xun alerts them on the arrival of the ministers.

"The Han Emperor has no faith in the Cao family…" Hua Xin whispered to Wang Lang.

"It doesn't matter, he's a weak emperor," Wang Lang coughed.

"Your majesty, His Excellence Cao Cao," the royal guardsman announced.

All the ministers turn to see the man who reunified the land. The group that appear stood with Cao Cao were his wife, Lady Zhen, Xun Yu, Guo Jia and Xiahou Yuan.

"Mengde, you didn't have to be too hard on Pi. He was just too spoiled over everything you had done to bring peace here," Xiahou Yuan pledged Cao Cao over Cao Pi's demotion.

"He broke the law and I did what I did by the military law and the law of the Han. My wife feels the same way," Cao Cao justified his actions on his son. As the two walked through the carpet, Lady Bian turned her gaze at Zhen Ji.

"Are you sure you're alright? You didn't have to come here with us, dear," Bianshi careness her daughter in law's shoulder.

"I'm fine, 'mother'. As the heiress of the Zhen family, my clan sought redemption after 200 years of the first restoration," Zhen Ji sighed and holds Liu Shan's hand tight as if she's holding Zhao Yun.

Guo Jia was speechless upon learning that Jia Xu was dismissed from his services, "I never thought Cao Cao would expel Wenhe, Xun Yu."

"The Emperor will never trust Jia Xu and Jia Xu support Cao Pi's succession. Fengxiao, would you rather leave a lion spotless than find its natural spot? Look at the rest of Zihuan's supporters; they're still unsure of his loyalty to the Han because he's the eldest son," Xun Yu scanned at the audience filled with ministers formerly supporting Cao Pi.

"I see where you're coming from. Zihuan was cunning nonetheless, but far too spoiled to have fed all our lords success. He got the most beautiful woman in the land, became Vice Prime Minister, Governor of Jizhou, what more could he want? Hahah, now I know why Bian wanted me to be Cao Zhi's tutor and support him. But that boy doesn't have an interest in power and he prefers singing and writing with the folks. Not to mention, I should lessen his drinking habits, cough," Guo Jia grinned.

"Cao Zhang is very obedience, but is outspoken. He has the talent to command a hundred thousand like his father. Still, he shows little interest in politics. Until he's ready to succeed, I might aid him in understanding the ways of state affairs. By the way, I've decided not to have my son marry Lady Zhen's daughter, it will bring her more trouble with her image because I had Cao Cao stop her husband's hidden treachery," Xun Yu's face turned towards Zhen Ji as the group now stood the left side while Cao Cao moved closer to Emperor Xian and bowed.

Emperor Xian stares at Cao Cao seeing the man who controls more of the authority than the Emperor himself made the former very tension. Today is the day his life is now in Cao Cao's hands. He must give him what he wants.

"'Prime Minister' Cao Cao, I'm pleased to hear that you have quelled the rebellions and defeated the warlords in the south. The land is now reunified. It's time you'll be giving the highest honor by me, your emperor," Emperor Xian stands up and waved the attendant to bring him what he needs.

"To what do I own this grandest honor, Your Majesty?" Cao Cao asked.

"I own you nothing, Cao Mengde. You own me," Emperor Xian sighed.

"Your majesty…." Empress Fu grunted.

"You must not get involved. It's the only way he'll live," Fu Wan quietly warned.

"Zhen Ji is here. I never hated one woman as much as she and she not at all looking proud of herself. Is that Liu Bei's son she's holding?" Empress Fu glares at Zhen Ji with hatred in her eyes.

"Here it is. Your reward, Cao Cao," Emperor Xian opened the scroll.

"….." Cao Cao remains in bowing position not looking at the Emperor's face.

"The Emperor looking very tension, Bian," Guo Jia whispered to Cao Cao's wife.

"Cao Cao, on behalf of the Empire, you saved its people and brought the land back together since the Great Rebellion and Dong Zhuo's tyranny. On this day, I hereby promote you to King of Wei!" Emperor Xian announced the grand promotion to the Hero of Chaos.

Everyone murmer at each other as the Emperor ordered the audience to calm down. Xun Yu suspects Pi's former supporters whispering while the Han loyalists are cringing. This is the 'Last Chaos'. The Han Emperor's trust in the Cao family is at an all time low. He does intend to give up his title and sovereign to save his own life. Thus the land will know Cao Cao is a tyrant if the opportunity presents itself.

"Your Majesty, I'm of humble origin. My relative was one of the eunuchs who were in power behind your father the Former Han Emperor Ling. Thank you for giving me this honor, but I must humbly refuse it," Cao Cao slowly raise his head face to face with the current Han Emperor Xian.

"Why? You deserve title for bringing peace back to the land!" Emperor Xian urged.

"Why? I did all this for you, Your Majesty. In the end, you still don't trust me. You still don't trust those heroes who fought with their sweat, blood and tears! The people will remain in your majesty because of these heroes, these ministers standing before you, and the people of Xu Chang!" Cao Cao shouted.

"…" Emperor Xian became speechless.

"Father, did he mean it," Empress Fu whispered to her father, but he was just as surpised.

"Is there any way I can repay you your trust, Your Majesty? Very well then, I'll retire. I'll leave this place and you'll continue to lead this nation with my replacement Xun Wenruo here, the Advisor to Kings! Xun Yu has always been loyalty to the Han, Your Majesty. It was he who brought back peace to the Han!" Cao Cao walked towards Xun Yu and showed the Emperor who succeeds Cao Cao in aiding the state affairs with the Han Emperor.

"Y-you wanted to retire?" Emperor Xian shuddered.

"Cao Cao…" Xiahou Yuan gasped. Xiahou Dun and the rest of Cao Cao's men were still celebrating at Xiang Yang and will return the next day to reunite with the rest of the family.

"This might come as a shock to you, Your Majesty. I have no intention to be Duke or King. You are this country's ruler. I had to protect you and take all matters of the state myself to put other warlords like Yuan Shao off guard. You can't trust those who might one day use you for their own personal gain. I'm sorry about Benchu. He was my friend, but we're enemies because of war over your position, Your Majesty. The one thing I regret is the death of all those good people. Including Kong Rong…I framed Kong Rong and for my punishment, I will leave Xu Chang, never set foot in governmental affairs again. You must not worry about my son Cao Pi, he's no longer the Vice Prime Minister, but a simple scholar stationed at Ye. His wife right here is holding Liu Bei's son," Cao Cao said.

"Cao Cao…" Emperor Xian spent his whole life on fear and distrust. Now Cao Cao giving him backs the keys to the nation.

"Don't worry about my men. They'll come to obey you. Xun Yu will be your right hand. Trust them as your heroes, Your Majesty," Cao Cao smiled.

"Is Xun Yu the reason why Cao Pi isn't here with us?" Hua Xin asked Wang Lang. Wang Lang just stare at Cao Cao priceless. Xin Pi and Chen Qun were as surprised as everyone else. Cui Yan is surprised, but calmly felt assured of Cao Cao's refusal for the title and his announced retirement.

"So Xun Yu will be Prime Minister in your place?" Emperor Xian assumed.

"Hahahaaha! There's no such thing as 'Prime Minister' your majesty! I made it up; you can relinquish the Three Excellencies. It's all my strategy into ending the chaos as the 'Prime Minister', an empty title only the warlords felt for it. I can't believe even my own son falls for it. He's such a spoiled child, haha. Farewell, Your Majesty!" Cao Cao laughed and bowed before he prepares to leave the palace.

"Are you sure about this, Mengde?" Bianshi always tried to be the one to understand her husband best, but this sudden announcement on retirement surprised her nevertheless.

"Yes, since things are safe for his majesty to take responsibilities in the government. I can finally make peace with myself and ….for father," Seeing the face of Lady Bian, she nod and happily followed her hero out of the council while the ministers continue to murmur over Cao Cao's retirement and what would become of the central government now that Emperor Xian has all the authority relinquish.

Long Live The Hero Of Chaos, Cao Mengde.


End file.
